


Bite me

by NaroMoreau



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau
Summary: Written for the Tumblr Prompt "Undressing with teeth" for the Smut Challenge, July 2018.





	Bite me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Jules Hawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesHawke/pseuds/JulesHawke/works) for proof reading it and for the title!
> 
> Thank you for the ask and proof reading it [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko/works)  
> !

“It’s going to be fun.” She whispered against the zipper of his pants, tugging his buckle with her nimble fingers.

“God, Janey…” He moaned, leaning against the pillows, gripping the sheets desperately as his eyes followed the lines of her naked body, golden skin glistening under the dim lights of her quarters. No matter how many times they’d already slept together; she drove him mad with desire, just like the first time. “You spend way too much time on the extranet, babe.”

“It’s a challenge, and I love challenges.” She crawled up his body, locking eyes with him.

“For writing sex, not for doing it.” A smug smile danced on his lips.

“Are you complaining?”

“No, no, just sayi--” Her lips caught his, swallowing his words and a whimper. 

She trailed kisses down his jaw, sucking on his neck, while he rolled one of her nipples between his fingers, his free hand finding the small of her back and pulling her closer to him, nibbling her earlobe and breathing in the scent of her raven hair. 

She slid down his body, biting the hem of his shirt, writhing against him. He couldn't think straight with the sight of the blue fabric between her white teeth, already rock hard for her, knowing the promises of pleasure that hid behind her dreamy brown eyes. She smiled around the fabric as she pulled it upwards peeling his uniform from his skin, exposing the toned muscles of his abs and his dark chest hair, until she released his shirt. He dug his fingers in the plump flesh of her ass, as she glanced at him, the corner of her lips curling seductively. 

She flicked her tongue out, and traced the distinctive lines of his muscles with it, until she reached his nipples, grazing them with her teeth, feeling the bulge in his pants pressing against her thighs.

“Cut the teasing, Janey, please.” He begged, reluctantly breaking from her touch, propping himself up on the pillows and removing his shirt entirely.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” 

“I don’t care.” His voice was hoarse, tinted with need.

He cupped her chin capturing her lips in a feverish kiss, pushing his tongue between her lips, caressing every inch of her smooth skin. It was a kiss full of desire, the burning lust she always managed to ignite inside him. Inside his trousers his hard cock throbbed painfully demanding her attention; he couldn't wait anymore. He unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, kicking them off, as he took one of her breasts in his mouth. He sucked, rolling his tongue around her nipple, eliciting moans and whimpers from her, her hands on the back of his neck, pressing his head against her heavy breasts. He smirked against her, feeling invincible everytime she showed him how much she wanted him. 

He let her go, and she pushed him against the bed, his eyes lingering on the wetness of his saliva spread on her round breasts. 

“Ha!” She exclaimed suddenly, “I still can do this.”

She went down, and bit the waistband of his standard-issue briefs, rolling it down, making him shift in his spot to help her. 

“Really?”

She didn’t answer, freeing his shaft completely, simpering at the sight of it. Placing both of her hands on his hips, she took him completely inside her mouth, making him groan.

“Fuck!” 

His hands weaved into her black curls, eyes closed as he enjoyed the heat of her mouth, her head going up and down at a steady pace, tongue gliding along his length and swirled around the crown, sucking down as she tried to deep throat him. He felt the slick wetness from her core against his leg; a sudden need to be inside her. 

He clasped her shoulders with his hands, and turned her over, pinning her wrists to the bed with his hands.

“I need you.” He groaned huskily. 

He parted her legs with his thigh, positioning his tip at her entrance, taking delight in the vision of the woman beneath him. Tousled raven hair on the bed, swollen red lips slightly parted, and brown doe-like eyes looking at him passionately. Enraptured, he trailed his fingers along the side of her generous curves, lost in her beauty. His head spun wondering how this gorgeous woman had become his wife, his entire world, proud to be able to call her his.

“Jeff, please!”

His eyes locked on hers and in one swift movement he buried himself inside her, feeling her wet heat of her engulfing him. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, hearing her let out a keening cry as he growled low and feral. The sensation of her rippling muscles around him as she rocked her hips against him, had him on the verge of coming alarmingly fast. He gnawed his lower lip, lifting her legs above his head placing them on his shoulders.

“Naughty boy.” She panted, lacing her feet at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer.

“On--only for you babe.” He stuttered with the effort, trying not to lessen his speed.

He pounded into her, completely gone in the overwhelming pleasure she was giving him. Her walls clamped tightly around his erection, making him falter.

“Harder, Jeff, harder!” 

He sank deeper, faster, giving her everything he had, claiming her lips. His toes curled the moment he felt the pressure start building inside him. She scratched his back fiercely, as the waves of her orgasm hit her, and he came undone filling her completely. 

He collapsed on top of her, their heavy breaths and sweat mingling as one. He placed his head on the valley of her breasts, while she played with the locks of his hair.

“That move--you caught me off guard.” She panted, trying to get her breath back.

“I thought it wasn't easy to surprise an N7.” He chuckled.

“You just wait, Flyboy, I’ll make you eat your words,” she purred, kissing him softly.


End file.
